


Hasta luego

by LaVenus6



Series: 14 días hacia San Valentin [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Las despedidas traen recuerdos
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Series: 14 días hacia San Valentin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700419
Kudos: 1





	Hasta luego

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot por San Valentín. Parte de un auto reto nombrado "14 días hacia San Valentín" para todas mis ships. 
> 
> Día 2: Como se conocieron.
> 
> Seiya x Serena

–¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? -Serena acarició una de sus coletas largas sin mirar al chico.- Estabas filmando, quería entrar a escondidas al set pero tu me detuviste gritándome que me detenga.

Seiya negó en silencio.

Esa no era la primera vez que se veían.

–Como en aquel entonces, te vuelvo a decir -hizo una pequeña pausa observando su perfil. El viento cruzaba en ese momento jugueteando con el cabello de ambos. Las pestañas alargadas protegían un par de ojos azules del polvo que viaja en el aire, los cerraron lentamente-. Tú realmente no lo recuerdas… -suspiró cansado negando con la cabeza para luego sonreír.

–Te decepcionaste porque no sabía que eras famoso -ella libero una suave risilla-

Y tú me advertiste que tu corazón tenía dueño –le miró directo a los ojos creando en ella un sonrojo.

–¡Serena! -La voz del mencionado apareció- es hora. –Miro de forma seria al otro chico.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza mientras caminaba para tomar el brazo de él.

Seiya los observaba con dolor.

Puesto que la primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, terminó siendo un pequeño secreto que siempre recuerda con una dulce sonrisa.

Él estaba llegando a la nueva ciudad junto con sus hermanos. Los medios estaban hostigando con sus preguntas, sí son los Three Ligths pero también son personas. Decidió apartarse del lugar.

Camino por el pasillo el aeropuerto.

Huía de las personas que lo reconocieron.

¿Qué no entienden que quiere estar solo?

En ese momento cruzo junto a esa mujer, la que se volvería en la reina de sus sueños. De cabellos rubios atados en un par de coletas. Sonriendo. Se veía tan hermosa por la luz del sol atravesando los cristales del aeropuerto. Estaba sonrojada.

Para su desgracia iba tomada del brazo de un chico de cabellos negros. Y Seiya no es estúpido, él podía deducir que había una gran diferencia de edad entre ellos.

Pero ¿eso a quién le importaba en la nueva época?

Aunque Seiya quedó atrapado en ese pequeño encuentro, aunque ella no supiera que él estaba ahí observándola en silencio. Deteniendo el tiempo para que ese momento dure para siempre…

Aunque ella estaba avanzando con otro.

Ahora se encontraban todos sobre el tejado de un edificio. Seiya en su traje rojo con camisa negra debajo, se acercó a Serena que veía como el atardecer teñía de un tono rojizo como el traje del joven a su lado.

Ahora Seiya, como Star Figther tendría que despedirse de Sailor Moon, Serena.

Era el adiós definitivo.

Había encontrado a su princesa… era tiempo de marcharse.


End file.
